veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
A Favor for The Blacksmith
Getting the Quest After Scarlett asks Mattheo to help her find Proper Clothes, the blacksmith asks her for a favor in return. This quest is mandatory. Mattheo will need his pliers in order to help Scarlett]] with The Moonblade Resurrection quest. The Quest Mattheo, the village blacksmith, asks Scarlett to go down to the Forest Hut and retrieve a pair of pliers for him. This quest is mandatory. It leads to a chain of successor quests that will help Scarlett equip herself to fulfill her destiny. Scarlett can't leave San Pasquale until those tasks are accomplished. Scarlett will also receive the A Friend in Distress quest before she leaves. Prerequisites * Proper Clothes - Scarlett will talk with Mattheo while pursuing this quest. Fulfilling the Quest Scarlett will head out of the village down the path to the forest hut. (At the village entrance, Tinker & Kazam will suggest she visit Brawler first to learn some fighting skills. This practice is an excellent suggestion if the player has never played Venetica before.) Also, Brawler will give Scarlett a real sword instead of the fireplace poker. Along the path, Scarlett will encounter Assassins, whom she should kill, and pick up a real sword from her first victim while she's at it. She might as well begin accumulating wealth by picking up any loose copper ore or mushrooms (with medicinal properties) she spots along the way, too. A girl's got to eat, after all. Stay on the straight path, passing the right turn to the lower village entrance and the left turn up to the ruins. A little way down towards Ivy Creek from that trail first intersection, Scarlett will meet one of the Petrono Brothers. One of the villagers warned her about them blaming her for last night's attack, and this is an ambush. After they run a sword through Scarlett's back and she refuses to die, Scarlett can either kill them or spare them. Bear right at the next fork in the trail (the way left leads to Venice, and isn't yet open to Scarlett anyway.) At the bottom of the stone steps, she'll find little brother, [Leon], fighting a pair of assassins (the A Friend in Distress quest.) At the end of the path, she will find the Forest Hut. (If she has trouble finding the path, use the quest log to mark the quest on the map; the Path of the Raven mental skill can also show her the way, if the quest log is marked.) At the hut, Scarlett will find Don and Nesto arguing. She should offer to help and accept the The Concealed Final Will quest while she's already here. Inside the hut, the pliers Mattheo needs are over the fireplace. Take them back to the blacksmith. Reward The reward for a job well done is another job. Add 100 points to Experience, plus 20 points just for finding the Forest Hut. No change to Reputation. Related Quests * Proper Clothes - (prerequisite) Scarlett seeks clothes from Mattheo. * A Friend in Distress - (incidental) Before Scarlett can leave the village, she's told that her younger brother, Leon, went off hunting Assassins. * The Concealed Final Will - (incidental) When Scarlett arrives at the forest hut, she will find Don and Nesto there, arguing over their inheritance. * The Moonblade Resurrection - (dependency) Mattheo will need pliers to refurbish the Moonblade. Category:Quest